Love Like You
by Sammie Writes
Summary: Despite what everyone thought, Corrin is dieing. On their deathbed, Azura shares her hope for their future.
**Love Like You**

They were a dragon. _A dragon._ Weren't dragon's supposed to live on for centuries? Even in the years that passed since the war they hardly aged at all. Yet Azura was watching her partner on their deathbed. And the infuriating thing was, no one had any answers.

Within the span of a week Corrin appeared to have aged, weakened, frail. Bags under their eyes, a thinned face, as pale as a ghost. It didn't make sense, as soon as their children first transformed their aging had slowed. Didn't that mean Corrin should have had an extended lifespan?

They were supposed to be the long-lived ruler of Valla.

"It might be better this way," said Corrin, their voice was weak and horse.

"How is this better?" Azura said, shedding a few tears as she spoke.

"I don't want to end up like Anankos… Blinded by pride and too insane to comprehend my own faults in the conflicts…"

Corrin watched as Azura tried to dry her eyes. Her hair was no longer as long as it was when they first met. Kana proved to be a very grabby child and loved to pull at their mother's hair. Now her hair carried grey streaks that made her look downright striking.

Letting out a sob, Azura grabbed her lovers hand in both of her own. "In-In the next life," she said, her voice was shaking like a leaf. "I'll be the one to carry the burdens you bore. I'll be the one strong enough to protect you…"

A tired smile formed upon Corrin's face. "Next life, huh?" they echoed. "How do you think we'll meet in the next life?"

"Much like this one. I'll be the one to stumble across you, and I'll be instantly in love with you again. And I'll get revenge on you for that time you walked in on me in the bath."

"B-but… but we won't remember so I may very well walk in on you instead."

"And you'll be a mother hen, as always. You'll try to keep me out of trouble."

"How am I a-"

Corrin cut themselves off, their eyes glossed over and their smile died. "Corrin!" Azura gasped, holding their hand tighter.

"Y-You really think we'll have another life together?" Corrin asked, tears sliding down their cheeks. "That we can live that life together?"

Azura held Corrin's knuckles to her forehead as cried. This was it, she just knew it. And because of that, Azura didn't want to answer. Corrin would be gone if she did. If she didn't answer, it would give Corrin a reason to stay longer…

But it would also cause them to suffer. She couldn't be selfish, she had to let Corrin die peacefully. "I do," Azura answered through a half-sob. "I do…"

"I'm glad…" said Corrin. Their head fell against the pillow. "I'm glad…"

* * *

"Chrom… we have to do _something_."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I… I dunno!"

They opened their eyes to find a blond girl and a blue haired man staring down at them. Both seemed equally surprised, before relief fell upon them. "I see you're awake now," said the man.

"Hey there," the girl greeted with a kind smile.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," the blue haired man said, his tone told them that he was only partially joking. He extended a hand out to them. "Give me your hand."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I like the idea that _Fates_ predates _Awakening_ , assuming their even on the same universe. I find that if one wants to think of Azura as an incarnation of an _Awakening_ characters, it works for either Chrom or Lucina. For the sake of the story, I stuck with Chrom (and partially because I'm a Chrobin shipper through and through). But I still think I can work either way.

I used 'they' and 'them' for describing Corrin and Robin because I've found myself leaning more towards Fem!Azurrin, I mean both gender's is fine but I think a majority of the Azurrin fanart I fave is Fem!Azurrin. So I thought it might at least be a better idea to use gender-neutral language, I did the same for Robin to avoid implications favoritism.

The title comes from the _Steven Universe_ song of the same name. I'm fully sure why, but it makes me think Chrobin and Azurin for some reason.


End file.
